Songs of Love
by Nina1015
Summary: Ten song, inspired oneshots that showcase the love between Gray and Juvia, from the happy times, to the not so happy ones. After all, music speaks that what words fail to say, and that's just how those two were.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Nina-chan brings you a new story!**_

 _ **For those of you who don't know me yet, my name is Nina and it's a pleasure to meet all of you. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, and a friend of mine had asked me to do that whole "Ten songs challenge" thingy, where you put your music on shuffle and write a oneshot with whatever song comes up. I've been working on it for quite some time, and I finally gather the guts to go ahead and post it. I'll be posting a new oneshot once a week, until I'm done with the challenge. I hope you guys enjoy them. I know some of them are a bit on the long side, but that's because I don't know how to write short material. I hope you all like them, and I hope to "see you" on the next one. That's all for now. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Nina~**_

 _Summary: Juvia hates the rain, because the rain always had a way to ruin things for her. What she never imagined was that she'd to end up having a boyfriend who simply loved the rain. Now, it was up to him to teach her to love it as well._

 _About the Song: This is one of those songs that grew on me with time. It's one of those bands that while I don't love, I enjoy some of their songs from time to time. However, my boyfriend is a big fan of them, which is how I discovered the song. I'm really glad it came up because I think the song is perfect for this couple._

 _World: Original world_

 _Warnings: None_

 _PS: I sorta kinda created an excuse as for why Juvia hates the rain, based on what I've seen. However, it's been a long time since I saw the episodes in which Juvia explains why she hates the rain blabla, back when Phantom lord attacked Fairy Tail, so my version might not be 100% accurate, but whatever. It's my damn fanfiction and I'll do what I want xD_

 **Song 1: Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse**

 _ **There's a smile on my face.**_

 _ **Knowing that together everything that's in our way,**_

 _ **We're better than alright.**_

 _ **Walking between the raindrops,**_

 _ **Riding the aftershock beside you.**_

 _ **Off into the sunset, living like there's nothing left to lose.**_

Juvia hated the rain, plain and simple. Ever since she was old enough to remember, the rain has always followed her. At first, no one really noticed it, but eventually, people started to realize that whenever Juvia was there, the rain was there as well. It was a nuisance, and more often than not, rain always ruined people's plans. Eventually, people started casting Juvia way. No one wanted their day ruined simply because she was around. She always tried her best to make the rain go away, but she was never able to. Wherever she went, rain followed her around like that annoying friend you just want to get rid off, yet never can. As time went by, Juvia gave up on trying to get rid of the rain, and instead, became a personification of the rain. She became gloomy and depressing, just like the way rain made people feel after ruining a nice, sunny day. Soon after that, she started hating the rain, and therefore, herself. She didn't want to be the rain. She didn't want to be gloomy and depressing. She didn't want people to avoid her, she wanted to make friends. She wanted to be like the sunshine: warm and bright. She hated the rain, and hated herself just a tad bit more for not being able to make it go away.

Gray loved the rain. Ever since he was a little kid, he loved going out on the rain and play in the mud. Sometimes, his father would join him and they would end up having mud fights and end up getting mud everywhere. His mother would end up scolding them, but there never was any anger behind it. It was a lot of fun, and those were some of the memories he cherished the most. Then, he became an ice-mage. His love for the rain didn't change, on the contrary, he became grateful for the rain. Before it becomes ice, ice is water. Without water, there would be no ice, and without rain, there would be no water, so by default, if there was no rain, there was no ice, and that meant Gray wouldn't have the power to protect those he loved. Besides, the rain would always make him feel at peace. He didn't know why, but the rain had a way to wash his worries away and make him forget everything else in the world.

In Gray's world, Juvia was his rain. She was only person in the world who had the power to call him down, no matter how upset he was. She had the ability of always making him feel at ease, even when he had every reason to lose it and freak out. She's always there to give him whatever push he might need, and to share her strength with him. She never fails to comfort him after a tough mission, or whenever he's missing his parents or Ur. She' always there when he needs her, and Gray realized he can no longer live without her. She had become his source of life, she had become his rain.

Juvia had no idea he felt this way.

For the last couple of days, Magnolia had been getting hit with some terrible weather. It was completely unexpected, and people were not prepared for it. It was the middle of April, and it had been raining non stop for the past three days. Even in the rare occasions when the rain would stop, the skies wouldn't clear up, and a thick fog would cover the city. No one would leave their houses unless it was extremely necessary, and everything is closed until the weather gets better. This bad weather affected many of the Fairy Tail mages as well. Because of the constant rain, there had been horrible floodings all over Magnolia and nearby cities, therefore, people couldn't leave the city, making it impossible for them to go out on jobs. Many mages decided to look this as a positive thing. Some time to rest was always welcomed, and others used it to catch up with their families. However, there were mages, such as Natsu and Happy, that weren't so happy about being stuck home with nothing else to do. Mostly because they knew Lucy would force them to help around with housework.

In a cozy apartment somewhere close to the guild, certain ice mage is sitting down in his couch, reading a novel. Not many people know that Gray actually enjoys reading, just not those crappy-sappy love novels that make him want to puke. He prefers mystery novels, which would keep him on his toes while he read. The only one who knows he enjoys this hobby is Juvia, who found his secret stash of books when they were moving in together. He was enjoying his time off, and he was very much enjoying spending time with his girlfriend, just the two of them, no interruptions and more importantly, they weren't bother by anyone. However, Juvia was not as relaxed and happy as he was was.

For the past month or so, Juvia had been planning to do something specially to celebrate their anniversary. She had a hard time believing they had been together for three years already. She really wanted to do something special, something the two of them could enjoy, however, thanks to the weather, it all went to hell. Thanks to the fact that they had to cancel all of their plans, Juvia was in a horrible mood. Gray has tried to lift her spirits up a little by telling her he would much rather spend their anniversary at home, where they wouldn't be bothered, and cooking their favorite foods, but that did very little for Juvia. She had tried her best to use her powers and make the rain go away, but she wasn't successful. After all, this time, she wasn't the one making it rain. As it has happened her whole life, rain has come to ruin everything for her. Gray wasn't an idiot, he knew Juvia well enough to know the reason why she was so upset, and he didn't like it. He didn't like seeing his girlfriend in such distress, so he decided to finally do something about it.

"Juvia, do you mind coming here for a second?" He called her while he put his book down on the table in front of the sofa. Juvia, who had been previously sitting in a chair near the window, got up and made her way to Gray's lap. When they first started going out, Juvia was too embarrassed to even hold hands with Gray. Nowadays, they were way past that. They weren't into as much PDA as Lucy and Natsu were, but they were no longer embarrassed to show their affection. That doesn't mean Juvia wouldn't blush whenever Gray took things a little further than she expected, but they had grown a great deal. "Would you mind telling me what's got you in such a horrible mood?" Despite knowing the reason why, Gray wanted to hear it from her.

"Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about, Gray." Over the course of their relationship, Gray had managed to convince Juvia to drop the "-sama" out of his name. It had taken quite some time, but eventually, she dropped it. She would only use it if she was really nervous, excited, or in the bedroom.

"Juvia, you know I know you better than that. Are you still upset about the rain?"

"You know Juvia hates the rain."

Gray immediately thought to the day when they first met each other. If someone back then would've told him that he would end up falling for that strange girl who practically kicked his ass, he would've turned them into an icicle. Yet, here they were. "Yes, I know you hate the rain, you just have never told me why."

Juvia thought about it for a second. She really didn't like talking about her childhood, and she tends to avoid the subject as best as she can, but this is Gray we're talking about. She knew he wouldn't force to tell him anything she didn't want to, but she thought he had a right to know. They had been together for three years now, he deserved an explanation. "When Juvia was younger, she couldn't control her powers very well. They would mostly manifest on their own. It wasn't until Juvia joined Phantom Lord that she learned to control her power, but that's besides the point. As a child, Juvia had very little control, and one of the ways her powers manifested was through rain. For as long as she can recall, wherever Juvia went, the rain followed her. Juvia couldn't go out and play with the other kids because it would start raining. No one wanted to be Juvia's friend because they knew the rain would always follow me wherever she went. No one wanted to date Juvia because she was gloomy and depressing, just like the rain she was always dragging around. Rain has always ruined things for Juvia, and today is not an exception. It's our anniversary today, we're supposed to be out, doing something fun like must couples do. Between missions and training, we barely get to spend anytime together, and Juvia was really looking forwards doing something specially, but the rain had to come and ruin everything." By the time she finished her "rant," Juvia had tears streaming down her face. She hasn't realize how upset she was right until that point. When she felt the tears running down her cheeks, Juvia panicked. She knew that Gray hated to see her crying. "Juvia is sorry, she didn't mean to cry." For goodness sake, is their anniversary today, she should be happy, not bawling her eyes out.

"Juvia…" Gently, Gray whipped the tears rolling down Juvia's cheeks. If there was something in this world that Gray hates is seeing Juvia cry. When he finally realized he was truly in love with this girl, he swore to himself that he would never let anyone or anything make her cry, but sometimes, those promises proved very hard to keep. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. I told you before that all I wanted to make our anniversary special was to spend my whole day with you. I could've care less if we would've spent the day on our pajamas without leaving the bed. Actually, now that I think about it, that would've been pretty close to perfection." In between her crying, Juvia was able to giggle. Leave it to Gray to make her laugh while crying. "I want to let you in on a secret. I love the rain. I always have, ever since I was a little kid. Without rain, there wouldn't be life, there wouldn't be water, and without water, there wouldn't be ice. Therefore, without rain, I wouldn't be the mage I am today. My powers would be completely useless. Above anything else, I love the rain because it's a part of you. I love you, all of you, rain and all."

Never in her 20 years of life had Juvia heard something as touching as Gray's words. Without giving it a second though, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She never thought someone would love the rain because of her. After hearing that touching confession, Juvia thought that perhaps she could start to see rain from a different perspective, and put aside her hate towards it. After all, she does owe the rain a huge thank you, for bringing them together. After their heated kissed as broken, and as Juvia struggled to compose her breath, Gray lifted her up in his arms and carried her towards their bedroom.

"How about an anniversary celebration that doesn't require us to leave our bed?"

"Juvia is not going to say no."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, Nina-chan is back!**_

 _ **I bring you guys the second song of the challenge! I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Thanks to all of you for reading, and those of you who left a review. You are all amazing. Like I said before, I'm going to be updating at least once a week, so I won't make you guys suffer much with having to wait for new material xD. I hope you all like the new chapter, and continue reading the story. Until next time!**_

 _ **Nina~**_

 _Summary: No one said the life of a mage was an easy one. There were gratifying moments, but they were moments that could destroy the most emotionless of people. After being a mage for so long, Gray thought he knew how to handle anything life threw at him. However, sometimes, he wasn't able to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Luckily for him, he didn't have to do it alone._

 _About the Song: So, like 90% of the population on this website, I went through my emo stage when I first got to high school. Now days, I'm completely over it, for the most part. However, one of the things that stuck with me from those not so memorable days, was the music. Although my music taste has changed drastically from those days, I still like some of my emo bands and songs every now and then. This song is one of my ultimate favorite ones, even up to this day. I don't know if this counts as a really sad love song, or a really depressing song, but whatever, I love it. It's one of the few Simple Plan songs I still love._

 _World: Original world_

 **Song 2: Save you by Simple Plan**

 _ **If it takes you forever I want you to know**_

 _ **that, if you fall, stumble down,**_

 _ **I'll pick you up off the ground.**_

 _ **If you lose faith in you,**_

 _ **I'll give you strength to pull through.**_

 _ **Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall**_

 _ **Oh you know I'll be there for you.**_

Gray was someone who was very familiar with the concept of death. Ever since he was little, Gray became quite familiar with the concept. First of all, all his family had "died" when he was little, and although at that time he didn't really know what it meant, he knew they weren't coming back. Soon after that, Ur taught him that death is the one thing everyone has in common. Sooner or later, everyone was going to die, one way or another. As a mage, one needs to be ready to face the possibility of dying every time one engages on a fight, or goes in a mission. It was not an option, but a requirement. At the age of 21, Gray Fullbuster had faced death more times than he ever wished for, and he was totally okay with that. Every time Gray faced the possibility of dying meant that he was protecting his friends and loved ones, and for them, he was willing to do anything. He's an S-class mage, he knows the consequences and responsibilities that came with the title. However, the one thing Gray has never been able to handle is seeing other people die, without him being able to do anything to help them. He could face death any day, any time, but watching someone else die in front of him, that was always a devastating blow. There was an unexplainable feeling that came with seeing someone die in front of you without you being able to save them, and that is exactly his problem.

It was way past midnight in Magnolia, and Gray was home for the first time in almost two months. There was no one of the streets, and Gray was rather thankful for that. Normally, after a mission this long, Gray would just rush home to be with his girlfriend, but today was completely different from normal. Gray was just taking his sweet time, having too many thoughts in his mind to think clearly.

Let's back up a couple of days.

About two months ago, him and Natsu agreed to go on this mission together. On paper, the mission sounded relatively easy, especially for an S-class mission. The mission was pretty straightforward: capture a group of bandits that have been terrorizing a couple of towns. Simple enough, and the pay was ridiculously good, and both Gray and Natsu needed the money. The day they were supposed to leave for the mission, Gray got a message from Lucy, telling him that Natsu had gotten sick and wouldn't be able to accompanying him. The mission couldn't be canceled, seeing as the client had already paid half the money, so Gray thought about asking Erza to go with him. Despite believing this would be a relatively easy mission, Gray was still pretty new to S-class missions territory, and didn't like going on missions alone, yet. However, he remembered that Erza was out of town with Jellal, so she wouldn't be able to help him out. The only other S-class mage available was Gajeel, and Gray didn't even bother to ask him, since he knew Levy's birthday was coming up, and the dragonslayer wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Which left him with no option but to go alone. He wasn't too worried about it, but he wasn't too comfortable either.

At first, the mission turned out to be a piece of cake. He found the bandits and captured them. However, he didn't realize how many of them were there, or how sneaky they were, so, he wasn't able to capture them all at once. As a method of revenge for getting captured, the few members who were not captured set up a trap that ended up destroying a small village, and ended up killing almost all of its citizens. By the time Gray was finished with them, they were almost unrecognizable. However, none of that mattered to Gray. A whole village was destroyed because he didn't do his job right. Women, men, children, families, all of their deaths fell on his shoulders, and that was a heavy burden to carry. Killing the bastards who did that wouldn't bring all of those people back, and it wouldn't alleviate the burden. Gray had seen comrades lose their lives in the battlefield, but that would never measure up to what he witness on this mission.

With his body on autopilot, Gray reached his apartment. Quietly as he could, he opened the front door and stepped in. He threw his keys on a small table by the front door and left his shoes by a corner. Instead of walking towards the bedroom like usual, Gray headed towards the living room. Once there, he collapsed on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. He was tired, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to get much rest. He was already imagining the nightmares that would take over his sleep, so he just stay there, staring blankly at the ceiling. He almost jumped out of the sofa when he felt a pair of delicated arms wrap around his neck, and a head of blue hair rest in his shoulder. Gray had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear when she approached him.

"Gray should come to bed." A soft, calming voice whispered in his ear, while kissing his cheek. That voice washed over Gray like a calming drizzle in the middle of summer. Only Juvia Lockser had that effect over him.

"I'll be over in a little bit okay? Sorry I woke you up." He should've imagine this would happen, no matter how quiet he tried to be. Juvia was one incredibly light sleeper, and the slightest of noises could wake her up.

"Juvia wasn't really asleep. Juvia can never sleep when you're not around." Gray smiled a little bit at her words. However, that wasn't his usual kind smile, it was then when Juvia noticed that there was something wrong with him. Normally, whenever Gray was away for this long, he couldn't wait to take a nice shower and jump into bed with her. Even in the darkness, Juvia had a clear view of Gray's eyes thanks to the moonlight slipping through the curtains. It was then when she noticed all the sadness and the sorrow his eyes held. She let go of his neck and sat next to him instead. "Is everything alright Gray? Did something bad happened in the mission? Are you injured?" Gray didn't answer her questions. Instead, he just laid his head on her shoulder, hiding his face on the crook of her neck. It was then when she noticed that Gray was trembling.

"Gray…"

"Just give me one minute, please." Gray was about to break down. He was trying his best not to burst out crying, mostly because he didn't want to worry Juvia. However, despite how hard he was trying not to, a few tears ended up escaping his eyes. Juvia felt the warm droplets hit her skin and that's when she knew something was REALLY wrong. However, she also knew Gray would talk whenever he was ready, so she just kept quiet and ran her fingers through his hair.

"They are dead because of me Juvia. I...I...I couldn't save them." Juvia just hugged her boyfriend and waited until he calmed down to ask what had happened. Eventually, Gray calmed down and he told her what had happened. Juvia was absolutely heartbroken. She felt terribly for all those innocent people who have lost their lives, and she felt heartbroken for Gray as well. It was very rare to see him this distraught about anything, so she knew how much this meant to him.

"Gray, it wasn't your fault, so please, don't blame yourself." Like Gray, Juvia was no stranger to the concept of death. She had faced death many times, she had seen people die, she had killed people, but that never makes it any easier. She knew how horrible it was to see innocent people die and knowing you couldn't help them out.

"I should've done better."

"Gray, you're human, we all are. We are allowed to make mistakes every now and then. You shouldn't blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault." Juvia knew that her words would probably have no effect on Gray right about now, but eventually, he would forgive himself and let go,

"You should go back to bed."

"Juvia isn't going anywhere, she's going to stay right here with you. Juvia is not going to leave you alone, not now, not ever." To Juvia, this might've been some simple comforting words, but she had no idea the effect it had on Gray. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and hugged her tight. Juvia didn't complain nor said anything. She knew how much Gray needed this.

Soon enough, Gray's breath had become even and slower, and that's how Juvia knew he had fallen asleep. Despite knowing how much her body would ache in the morning, Juvia just stood still in order to allow Gray to sleep. Juvia knew that right now, Gray needed her more than ever, and she was going to be there for him. She was going to be there for him through thick and thin, no matter what happened. She would always be there to support and comfort him. Because she was that madly in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Nina-chan is out of schedule, but it's for your benefit so I don't think you'll mind.**

 **I know I had said I was going to post a chapter a week, but I had this one already written and I have a lot of shit going on next week, so I don't know how much free time I'll have, so better post it early than late. I hope you guys are enjoying the one shots so far, I mean, if you're still reading is because you do. I've been stepping out of my comfort zone for a lot of them, so this is helping me grow as a writer. A huge thanks to everyone who liked the story, and commented in it, you guys are amazing. Onto the next song then.**

 **Nina~**

 _Summary: Couples fight, that's one of the things that come tied to to relationships, but when you're Gray and Juvia, you know things are bound to get blown out of proportion. Luckily for them, there's always someone there to be the voice of reason._

 _About the Song: Before you guys get the wrong idea, I'm not very into country. I know this is kinda of a country band, but they have sort of a pop twist to them, so that's mostly why I listen to them. Anyways, when I was in college, I had a roommate who loved country music, and she used to play it all the time, so I kinda had no choice but to learn to deal with it. No worries though, I got her into kpop as revenge. While I didn't really care for many of the artist she played, I kinda grew fond of this band. I really like the song, and I'm kinda happy it popped up because I think it suits the couple._

 _World: Original world_

 _PS: To all you country lover fans out there, I got a question to ask. Why are female country artist always so angry at their partners? Some want to seriously hurt, or even kill them. I'm looking at you Carrie Underwood._

 **Song 3: Better Dig Two by The Band Perry**

 _ **Put me in the ground.**_

 _ **Put me six foot down,**_

 _ **and let the stone say:**_

 _ **"Here lies the girl whose only crutch,**_

 _ **was loving one man just a little too much."**_

 _ **If you go before I do**_

 _ **I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two.**_

"So….Juvia huh?"

Currently, Gray was sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail, something he rarely did. He wasn't too fond of drinking, and he only tended to do it on special occasions, or when he really needed to unwind. Today, was neither of those. He was currently enjoying a drink with no one other than Fairy Tail's favorite alcoholic, Cana. She had insisted they needed to sit down and catch up, something Gray agreed with, and she decided they should grab a drink together. Gray knew better than to argue with her so he just went ahead and agreed, so here they were, catching up on whatever they have missed.

Contrary to popular belief, Natsu was not the person Gray was the closest to in the guild. Sure, Natsu was his best friend and someone Gray relied on, someone he would trust with his life, but whenever he needed someone to talk to, or someone to advise him, the last person on his list was Natsu. Gray considered Cana the closest person to him, mostly because she was the person who probably knew him best in the whole guild, and Cana could say the same thing about Gray. The two of them joined the guild around the same time, and they became really close when they were little. Gray was the first person to know that Gildarts was Cana's father, he knew before she told Lucy. Cana was also the first person to know everything that happened when Gray was a child. She knew about Lyon and Ultear, and about Ur. In other words, they weren't the closest when it came to spending time together, but they were always there for each other, and they have a special bond no one could break.

"Yes, Cana, Juvia." It has been about three months since him and Juvia started going out. Everyone in the guild knew this, but Gray hasn't had the time to sit down and tell Cana all the details she wanted to know.

"I told you this was going to happen when she first joined the guild, didn't I? Man, I'm good." Gray's cheeks gained a soft pink color, but Cana wasn't able to see it due to the fact that Gray had his face turned away from her. Back when Gajeel and Juvia first joined the guild, Cana did a reading for Gray. She would do those from time to time, just to make sure he would be okay, and among the cards Cana drew, there was the love card. In all the years Cana had been doing those readings for Gray, she had never pulled the love card, that was until Juvia joined the guild, so Cana came to the conclusion Gray was going to end up falling for Juvia, and that's exactly how things went down.

"Whatever, like you're one to talk. When are you going to make yours official?"

Now it was Cana's turn to blush. "My love life is none of your business."

"Neither is mine."

"Fine, be that way towards your best friend." Despite trying her best to sound hurt, Gray could see by the smirk on her face that she was far from being bothered. "Talking about your lovely lady, where is she? Typically she would be stuck to you like glue."

"She's on a mission with Lucy and Erza."

"Wait a second, Lucy actually went on a mission without Natsu?"

Gray nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "I think those two got into some sort of argument. Natsu was very out of when I saw him today."

"Well, that explains a lot. Mira, two more drinks please."

"I think I'll pass on that one."

"No you won't, it's been a long time since we got to spend some time together, so I'm not letting you off that easy."

"Cana...you know very well I can't handle alcohol very well." One of the reason why Gray didn't bother with drinking was because he easily got drunk. Depending on what he was drinking, sometimes all it took was two drinks.

"I know, don't worry, I won't let you do anything stupid."

"That's what you said last time, and I ended up doing naked karaoke on a bar that I've never been to in my life."

Cana laughed once the memories of that night started to come back to her. "That was a fun night."

Ultimately, Cana ended up convincing Gray to drink more than he should, as she always does, and as always, it didn't take much for Gray to end up drunk. He was currently laying his head on Cana's lap, trying to get on a comfortable position for a nap.

"Am I comfortable, Gray?"

"You are, now shut up, I'm going to take a nap."

 _Meanwhile, with the girls_

Juvia, Lucy and Erza were on their way home from a short and simple mission. The only reason why they had taken it on the first place was because Lucy wanted to be away for a little bit. She and Natsu had gotten into a fight, and she needed some time to clear off her head. It had been as easy mission, and Juvia has happy she had gotten to spend some time with the girls.

"So, do you have any idea who Cana might be dating?" Lucy asked Erza. Over the last couple of weeks, everyone had started to notice some small changes on Cana. Usually, that wouldn't be something important, but normally, those changes meant she was seeing someone. Cana wasn't known for being discreet, so the fact she hasn't already told everyone who she was with was driving everyone curious.

"I have no idea."

"What about you, Juvia. Any theories?"

"I'm sorry, but Juvia doesn't know Cana-san that well, so no, I don't have any ideas." Juvia had gotten to spend very little time alone with Cana, and even during those times, they didn't really talk about themselves.

"You know who might know? Gray."

"Gray-sama?"

"Yes, him and Cana are really close. I'm willing to say she's closer to him than Natsu, and that's saying something. If there's something who knows what's going on, I bet it's Gray." Erza explained. This was brand new information for Juvia. Gray had never mentioned anything about being close with Cana, which worried her a little. Cana was a beautiful woman, and she was very social and outspoken, the complete opposite of what Juvia was and closer to what Gray was.

"So Juvia, do you mind asking Gray if he knows anything about it?"

"Juvia will ask."

Soon enough, the three of them arrived to the guild. It was relatively quiet, at least by the guild's standards. Immediately, Juvia began to look around for her boyfriend. and she did found him...curled up on Cana's lap while she petted his head. Immediately, Juvia's mind drew up a hundred different scenarios and reactions. She wanted to go up to the, as ask the, what the hell was going on, and for an explanation. Instead, she ran away. She couldn't bear the sight of her Gray-sama in the arms of someone else. She ran as fast as her legs allowed her to. Soon enough, she reached her apartment and locked herself in, finally crying her eyes out.

As soon as Cana saw Juvia walk in, she had a feeling this was going to happen. With a sight, she shook Gray, who immediately woke up.

"Your girlfriend walked in on us and left running, you might want to check on that." Immediately, Gray sat up, all sobered up and clear minded once again.

"I thought I asked you not to let me do anything stupid!"

"You weren't doing anything stupid!" Cana almost yelled at him. "All you were doing was taking a nap on my lap. Juvia walked in and I assumed she misinterpreted the whole thing. So go and talk to you girlfriend before you can no longer call her that."

Gray got up and left the guild in a flash. He headed towards Juvia's apartment, hoping the water mage was there, he didn't feel like having to look all over town for her. Besides, it was completely purring outside, so Gray hopped Juvia wouldn't be out on this weather. Soon enough, he arrived to Juvia's apartment and knocked on her door.

"Juvia….are you there?"

From the inside of the apartment, Juvia stiffened. She had not expected Gray to come looking for her, she figured he would be too busy with Cana. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling so hopeless, if Gray had come out of his way to talk to her, then that means he cares about her, right? _'No Juvia, you know what you saw. He's the person Cana-san is in a secret relationship with.'_ And in her very confused mind, it made sense. Cana would have to keep the relationship a secret, since Gray was still going out with her. They were just waiting for Gray to break up with her to make it official. Juvia should've known, being with Gray was too good to be true.

"Juvia, please open up, I need to talk to you." Despite not wanting to, Juvia got up from the floor, whipped her tears and opened the door.

When Gray saw Juvia, his first reaction was to panic. Seeing her crying was not something Gray enjoyed, and knowing he was the reason for those tears...you mind as well kill him. A part of him wanted to be angry at Juvia, did she honestly trusted him that little to think he would just go and cheat on her? At the same time, Gray understood that Juvia was very insecure, mostly due to her past experiences, so he figured he could let it slide and just reassure her for now.

"Can I come in? It's kinda pouring out here." Gray was drenched from head to toes, and he didn't want to keep standing in the rain like he was right now. Juvia moved aside and let him in without saying a word.

"Juvia…"

"Gray-sama didn't have to come all the way out here, Juvia knows."

"What are you talking about?"

"That Gray-sama and Cana-san are together."

Gray felt like he had been hit with a sledgehammer. Where in the world was Juvia getting this ideas from? "Where in the world are you getting this from, Juvia?"

"Juvia heard Cana-san is on a secret relationship, and she also learned that Gray-sama and her were really close, so I put the two and two together…"

"Laxus"

"What?"

Gray wanted to hit his head against the nearest wall. Cana owed him big time thanks to this ridiculously misunderstanding. "The person Cana is in a relationship with, is Laxus, not me. What the hell made you think it was me?"

Juvia was at a lost for words. Besides learning that him and Cana were close, and what she saw on the guild, she had no other proof that Gray might be cheating on her with Cana. However, she was not about to lose the argument without even trying. "Well, I saw the two of you today in the guild, you were really comfortable with her and..."

"Juvia, I was asleep. It wasn't like you caught us making out or something." Gray took a deep breath. If he wanted to fix this shitty mess, he would have to tell Juvia everything about Cana. "Listen Juvia, Cana is someone very special to me. The two of us joined Fairy Tail at around the same time, and at the time, we were the only children in the guild, besides Laxus, so we became rather close, and that carried over the years. Even up to this day, Cana and I are still really close. She's someone I trust and love, but I love her the same way I love Erza, or Natsu. She's my friend Juvia, and I have no interest as a lover. If I'm in a relationship with you, I'm not going to go around cheating on you, especially not with our friends. You either start trusting me a little bit more, or have a little bit more confidence on yourself, because you're not getting rid of me any time soon. Understood?" Still in a little bit of a shock, Juvia nodded.

Feeling relief that the whole mess was cleared up, he approached his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. Normally, Gray wasn't into the whole PDA thing, but right now, he knew Juvia needed to reassured of his feelings for her. He would be damned if her let her believe he didn't love her simply because he sucked and showing it. Through the hug, Juvia could feel just how much she meant to Gray. Immediately, Juvia wrapped his arms around him tightly, never wanting to let him go. Juvia didn't know what she would do if one day Gray grew tired of her and left her. She couldn't imagine living without him. It would be just too much for her to bear.

Luckily for her, she didn't have to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Nina-chan brings you a new chapter.**

 **Have in mind I don't usually update my stories this quickly, this just happen a special case. I actually have everything written already, I've had it for some time now, I just don't feel like posting it all at once. I feel like that takes away from the story xD. That's the only reason why I'm updating so often, because everything is already written. All I have to do is edit it and publish it.**

 **As for this chapter, I'll have you know this is way out of my comfort zone. I don't like writing depressing stuff, unless they have a happy ending, which is not the case here, so I'm sorry if this seems a bit awkward. It's not my style, but I tried, because I want to become a better writer and be able to write different things, as opposed to doing the same thing over and over. I hope you guys like it and I want to apologize in advance for the sadness, but the song required it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope to see you next time!**

 **Nina~**

 _Summary: The mystery about life is that one day we are here, but we don't know what might happen tomorrow. Gray always lived his life day by day, but he never thought he would be losing the the most precious thing in his life anytime soon._

 _World: Original World_

 _About this song: I love everything about this song. From the lyrics to the music to the arrangement, everything. It's an amazing song, which happens to be a very sad one. However, I was kinda glad it came up, since it gives me the opportunity to write something different_

 **Song 4: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low**

 _ **Forgive me, I'm trying to find**_

 _ **My calling, I'm calling at night.**_

 _ **I don't mean to be a bother,**_

 _ **But have you seen this girl?**_

 _ **She's been running through my dreams.**_

 _ **And it's driving me crazy, it seems**_

 _ **I'm going to ask her to marry me.**_

It was an a beautiful day in the city of Magnolia. The sun was warm and bright, and there was a gentle breeze preventing the day for being overly hot. In other words, it was a perfect day, for everyone except the Fairy Tail mages. Everyone at the guild was simply having a horrible day, especially Gray. Some of them, Gray included, were standing in the middle of a cemetery, looking at a brand new tombstone that had just been placed there today. Gray was still hoping this was just a bad joke. That everything he had just witnessed this past couple of days was nothing more than a bad dream, but no, life always had a way to fuck with him, and take away everything that was precious to him. First, it was his parents, then it was Ur, then, after thinking he finally had his dad back, he lost him again. Now, he lost her.

"Gray…" He felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Cana. Not too far behind her were Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Laxus and other members of the guild. "We are going to head back to the guild, you coming?"

"No, I think I'm going to hang around here for a little while."

Typically, Cana wouldn't even dream to leave someone alone in this kind of situation, but this was Gray. She knew him well enough to know that he needed his space and his time to grieve.

"Alright, if you need anything at all, someone to talk to, some place to stay, you know where you can find us." Nodding to let her know he understood, Gray went back to his own mind.

"Do you think it's okay to leave him all by himself?" Lucy asked once Cana came back.

"Staying with him isn't going to help. He needs his space. I'm sure that if he needs us, he'll come to us. Let's go back to the guild."

After his friends left, Gray finally lost whatever it was that was holding him and fell down to his knees. He knew he should've gone with her. He knew he shouldn't have let her leave, not when he has a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He should've protected her. She shouldn't have died. Gray didn't know all of the details. When they told him Juvia was dead, his whole world had collapsed on him, and everything went blank, and everything just off. They told him what had happened, but he didn't listen, he just shut everyone out.

About two weeks ago, Juvia had taken a fairly simple mission. Something about escorting some rich guy. Since it was such a simple mission, Juvia decided she would go alone. When Gray heard that, he wasn't too happy. He knew how powerful Juvia was, he knew she could handle the mission all by herself, but he had a bad feeling about it. He was planning on going with her, but he had already made plans with Natsu for a mission. At the end of the day, Juvia ended up convincing him to let her go alone, and she never came back. Up to this day, Gray remembers very clearly the last words they spoke.

" _Be careful alright? I love you."_

" _Juvia loves you more."_

Never in a million years did he imagine that would be the last time he would ever hear those words.

According to what they told him, the mission suffered a complication, and a group of very powerful mages got their hands on Juvia. Since she was all alone, she wasn't able to handle them. He didn't know the rest of the details and he didn't care either. All he cared about was the fact that the woman he loved above everyone else, was dead. She was dead, and she was never coming back to him. He would never again see her smile, he would never hug her again, he would never make love to her again, he wouldn't have a family with her. Everything he dreamt about doing with her disappeared on a second, and his world just crumbled down.

"Did you have to take her? Am I know allowed to catch a fucking break?" Gray asked to the nothingness around him, as if waiting for it to talk back. "Have I not been through enough? She was my world, she was my everything. Why did you have to take her away from me? Why?" By now, there were tears running down his face. Throughout the whole fiasco, Gray hasn't cried once. He kept a stoic face in front of his friends and the whole guild. This was the first time he allowed himself to completely break down. He had just buried the love of his life, he was allowed to break.

As if on autopilot, Gray hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, silver box, Juvia's favorite color. Inside the box, laid a simple, but beautiful diamond ring. He's had the ring for a little over two months now. Him and Juvia had been dating for almost three years, and living together for two, so Gray thought it was about time they took their relationship to the next level. Gray had everything planned out. He had managed to land a reservation on a very fancy restaurant Juvia had been wanting to go to for a while. He would take her out for dinner and then out for a walk, and then, somewhere in their walk, he would propose. It was a rather simple plan, but they were both rather simple people. Gray was sure she would love it.

However, he never got a chance to do so. He never got a chance to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. Perhaps if Gray would've propose sooner, Juvia wouldn't have gone on the mission. Perhaps she would still be alive.

"Juvia, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you do. First of all, I want to tell you how sorry I am. Sorry for not being there to protect you like I swore I would. Sorry letting you go alone. I never wanted you to leave my side, I wanted you here with me. I was planning on asking you to marry me. I've been wanting to ask for a little while, I just couldn't find the perfect moment to do so. Now you're gone, and I will never have a chance to do it. I...I…" Once again, Gray was choking on his own words, the knot on his throat too tight for him to speak. "I love you Juvia, and I will never love someone the way I love you. I'm so so sorry…"

He should've gone with her, or at least find someone to go with her. He should've never let her go alone, he should've protected her. Now she was gone, and with her, his happiness and dreams died too. The only reason why he was still standing around, trying his best to keep himself together was thanks to a promise they did to each other back when they first started dating.

' _You don't die for the people you love, you live for them.'_

Those words now echoed on his brain. He knew Juvia would hate for him to wallow on his own misery and shut everyone out. She wouldn't want for him to break down like this. She would want him to move on, to continue on living. Gray had no idea how in the world was he going to move on without her by his side, but he was going to try. For her.

"We made a promise to each other once, that no matter what happens, we were going to keep moving forward. I'm not going to give up on living, because I know you would never forgive me if I did. I'll live, for our friends, and I'll live for you. Even when I don't have you by my side any longer, you will always be here with me, one way or another. One day, we'll get our happy ending. I promise you that. I love you Juvia. I love you like I never thought I would love anyone." And with that, Gray placed the small box on her tombstone, among the many flowers their friends had brought.

Gray stood up once again and cleaned the tears out of his face. He stood there for a couple more minutes until he decided to go back to the guild. For the next couple of days, he would be crashing there rather than his apartment, given that all of Juvia's things were still there, and he wasn't ready to go back to the place where everything was going to remind him of her. Gray was sure he would be inactive for the next couple of weeks, while he somewhat recovered. Finally, he left the cemetery and headed back to Fairy Tail, knowing that for the first time since she joined the guild, that Juvia wouldn't be there.

Somewhere, somehow, a certain blue haired mage had been watching over Gray the whole entire time.

' _Don't worry about Juvia, Gray. She's doing more than alright. She will wait for you, no matter how long it takes for you to join her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, Nina-chan brings you something right up her alley.**

 **Seriously, this is what I'm good at writing, sappy, happy things xD. Not to mention, it's one of my ultimate favorite songs, ever, so it was rather easy to come up with the material for this chapter. Like I said, it's right in my comfort zone so I didn't struggle much with it. I hope you all like it, since I've been waiting to write something like this for quite some time, but I never had the chance. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, one of my twins wants me to tell you guys he says hi (he's sitting right next to me as I type.)**

 **Hope you guys like it, and I'll see you next time! Bye!**

 **Nina~**

 _Summary: Sometimes life doesn't go as we plan it. Sometimes, unexpected things happen, for better or for worse, and there's nothing we can do to change it. After all, you don't need to be a princess living on some fancy castle with the perfect prince to have a happy ending._

 _World: Original World_

 _About the song: In case any of you are interested, this is my favorite band. I adored them, I have all of their albums, I've been to their concerts, in other words, I'm obsessed. This song is actually one of my favorite ones from them, and I'm so happy it came up because I can now go back to writing sappy shit instead of being all depressing. Honestly guys, if you don't know the song, go ahead and Youtube it. It's pretty amazing._

 **Song 5: Endlessly by The Cab**

 _ **..and there's no guarantee,**_

 _ **that this will be easy.**_

 _ **It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,**_

 _ **but I will love you endlessly.**_

 _ **Wings aren't what you need, you need me.**_

As a little girl, Juvia liked to dream about the future. She dreamt that one day, her parents would come back for her, telling her how sorry they were for abandoning her. Juvia always believed her parents were the rules of a great kingdom, who had "abandoned" her in order to protect her. She always dreamt about what it would be like being a princess. She dreamt about living in a gorgeous castle by the sea, with new dresses to wear everyday. She dreamt about her Prince Charming, who would come and sweep her of her feet and fight dragons for her, and put the world at her feet. She dreamt about being loved and treasured, two concepts completely foreign to her thanks to being an orphan.

However, as she was growing up, Juvia came to realize she wasn't like most kids her age. She was a mage. When she first discovered her powers, the lady in charge of the orphanage told her she was very lucky to have such an amazing gift. With time, she didn't think of her powers as a gift, but as a curse. Since she couldn't manipulate her powers correctly, she was always making it rain at the worse of times. Kids didn't want to be her friends, and she was always being left behind, since no one wanted to take her anywhere in fear she would bring the rain. As she grew up, things didn't become any easier. People still avoided her, and the few relationships she had been able to sustain, ended up with her heart being broken. Eventually, everything that Juvia dreamt of when she was a child, disappear into thin air. After all, dreams were just dreams, nothing more.

She then discovered Phantom Lord, and joined the messed up group. Up to this day, Juvia still doesn't know what motivated her to join them, but it was probably because for once in her life, she found somewhere where she belonged. In Phantom Lord, no one made fun of her powers, no one made fun of her. On the contrary, they helped her when it came to controlling her powers, and taught her how to use them. As time went by, she even became friend with some of the people in Phantom Lord, more specifically, she became friends with Gajeel. In the back of her mind, Juvia knew that everything Phantom Lord stood for, and everything they did, was wrong. However, that was the first place that made her feel wanted, and she was not about to throw that away. Nowadays, she's extremely grateful to Phantom Lord. Why? Because thanks to it, Juvia was able to make a friend that would be there with her through better and worse, but above everything else, Juvia was grateful because without Phantom Lord, Juvia would've never joined Fairy Tail. Without Fairy Tail, there would be no Gray.

After the whole fiasco between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Juvia was ready to disappear to a far away land. You can imagine her shock when master Makarov had offered her a place in the guild. Juvia was at a lost for words. They were so close to destroying the guild, close to killing some of their members, yet here he was, offering her and Gajeel a place among his family. A second chance of sorts. At first, the two of them were weary of the situation, and so where all the members of Fairy Tail, but they proved they were loyal to the guild, and eventually, gained everyone's trust and respect. In Fairy Tail, Juvia didn't only gain friends, she gained a family. She gained people who she was will to sacrifice everything for, people who showed her what it was like being loved, and she loved everyone in the guild. For the first time in her life, Juvia felt like she truly belonged there.

However, as much as she loved the guild and everyone in it, there was a person Juvia loved above everyone else: Gray Fullbuster. The first time the two of them met, they almost killed each other. Never in a million years did Juvia imagine that the same guy once fought her, would be the one she would end up falling in love with. Of course, it didn't happen overnight. At first, it was a one-sided love, to the point where Juvia started to believe that there would never be something between her and Gray. However, after everything that happened between them and Gray's dad, they realize their feelings for each other were stronger than they thought. Gray could no longer fool himself, he was in love with Juvia. Once things settled down, Gray decided the least he could do was get to know Juvia better. The two of them found out they had more in common than they thought, and that they complimented each other pretty nicely. Not only in regards to their abilities, but their personalities as well. Eventually, the ice mage decided to take the next step and asked her out, and the rest is history. That was almost three years ago and with time, their relationship grew stronger. Sure, they had their arguments and fights, but they always made up at the end. Juvia couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than Gray, and he had no complaints about his girlfriend either.

That brings us to the present.

It was a somewhat chilly spring night. This year, winter seem to last longer than average, and the warmness of spring wasn't there yet. Juvia was sitting in a grassy field right in front of a small forest. Behind here, was a decent size house that looked like it was taken out of a fairy tale. The house was a little beaten up on the outside, but that was due to the lack of tenants over the last couple of years. It was nothing that couldn't be fix with some love, paint and some decorations. In Juvia's eyes, the house was simply perfect, despite not looking perfect just yet. The house was the only one around, and it was surrounded by plenty of space for a patio and flowers. Like the rest of the house, the garden needed some work, but nothing that couldn't be done in a day or two, with some help from the guys.

Juvia and Gray decided to get the house after being together for three years, and living together for two. They were relatively young, Gray being 22 and Juvia 21, but they were ready to take the next step. Besides, the small apartment where they used to live at was getting cramped and uncomfortable, and they were only two people. Gray had been working nonstop for the past couple of months in order to earn enough money to buy the house. Juvia also helped by putting in some of the savings that she had collected over time. Now, the house was finally theirs! Tonight was their official first night at their new home. Right now, everything was in boxes and the house was still a mess, but Juvia was over the moon. She had been dreaming about this moment since the first time Gray asked her out on a date.

Suddenly, a cold breeze flew by and Juvia shivered. Her thin sweater was doing very little to keep her warm, but she didn't want to go inside just yet. She wanted to get some more fresh air before she went inside. Then, Juvia felt a warm blanket fall on her shoulders. She looked up to see Gray, dressed in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, the cold not bothering him at all. "I've been looking you all over the place," he said as he sat down next to her, "you shouldn't be here, it's cold out. You'll get sick."

"Juvia's fine, she just wanted some fresh air. Besides…" She placed her hands on her currently six month pregnant belly. "I think little one is going to be an ice mage. Ever since I came here, he's completely calm, while being completely restless inside the house."

The news of the pregnancy came as a total surprise. It certainly wasn't planned, and it wasn't expected either. When Juvia found out she was pregnant, she had completely freaked out. They were way too young to raise a child, not to mention, they were two of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, they were constantly going out on missions. Gray's reaction to the news was pretty much the same as Juvia. At first, he was shocked, which neither one of them should be, considering they would go at it like bunnies. However, despite how scared and worried he was, he was also thrilled. He was having a child! His own little one! Someone he could take to the park and teach magic to. They were far from ready to raise a child, and neither one of them had the slightest idea of how to take care of one, but they were going to figure it out along the way. The two of them loved the child already, and they would make sure to do anything in their power to make him or her happy.

"You know, the baby could be a girl." Ever since she became pregnant, Juvia had been saying the baby was a boy. According to some of the parents in the guild, the mothers tended to always be right about that kind of things. However, as much as Gray would love to have a son, he would also like a little girl to spoil and treat like a princess.

"Juvia knows, but she has a feeling that it's going to be a boy." Suddenly, she yawned. Truth be told, she was rather tired. They, along with their friend, had spent the whole day moving everything into the house. She wasn't allowed to lift a single thing, but she was still exhausted. One of the many downsides to being pregnant, she was always running low on energy.

"We should go back inside. It's too cold out there for you and you need some rest. I was able to at least put the bed together, that way we won't need to sleep on the floor." Gray got up and helped his girlfriend to the same. Ever since the hit the six month mark on her pregnancy, getting up was almost an impossible task for her. Once she was on her feet, Gray wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the house.

"Gray, Juvia can walk." Despite saying that, she made no attempt to break free from his arms. Secretly, Juvia was loving how open Gray was being in regards to affection ever since he learned that she was pregnant.

"I know, but I want to carry you. Is there something wrong with that?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head as he made his way inside the house. Once there, he headed towards their room.

Right now, everything was still in boxes and storage. The only thing that was put together was the bed, nothing else. Gray had taken a few days off to help Juvia unpack, since he didn't want her to do any heavy lifting. Gray knew that soon enough, he would have to start taking mission after mission again. After all, he needed to save some money for when the baby was here. Carefully, he placed Juvia on the bed and laid down right next to her. The two of them settled in a comfortable silence, until Juvia broke it.

"Gray?"

"Um?"

"Is this the kind of life you thought you were going to have?" Juvia could see the confusion written all over Gray's face, and she decided to explain her question a little bit better. "Is just that lately, Juvia's been thinking a lot about her childhood, and what she used to think as a little girl. Turns out, her life now is completely different to the way she imagined it to be, so she was wondering if it's the same thing for you."

That question took Gray by surprise. Growing up, he never really thought much about the future. As a mage, he was expecting to die at any point. Honestly, he was kinda surprised he had lasted this long, so overall, Gray lived his life day by day. It wasn't until Juvia came into his life that Gray started to think about the future. "I never really thought about my future very often. As a mage, I wasn't expecting to live very long. I kinda just lived life day by day. But why are you asking that? Are you not happy with the way your life turned out to be?"

"No!" Juvia immediately answered. "Juvia is more than happy with the way her life turned out to be. Sure, as child, Juvia had a completely different plan for her life, but Juvia is happy. She's more than happy. Juvia is happy she got a chance to join Fairy Tail. She's happy she got to meet all of her friends, but above everything else, Juvia is happy she ended up with Gray. She couldn't imagine her life without you, and now the baby….everything is just perfect." By the time she finished, Juvia was in tears. As it was, Juvia was rather emotional, and the pregnancy hormones just made everything worse. At the beginning, every little mood swing would terrify Gray, but by now, he was used to them. Gently, he whipped away the tears running down Juvia's face.

"I don't really care what the future holds for him. As long as I have you, and our baby in it, I could care less."

Juvia placed a soft kiss on Gray's lips. "Juvia loves you."

"I love you more."

At the end of the day, Juvia's life had taken a very unexpected turn. Sure, she didn't end up becoming a princess and she didn't find her Prince Charming, but this was better than that. She could've never imagine something like this, she never imagine she would be this happy. In the end, she was right, life was no fairy tail, it was something much better. Something so perfect that most people couldn't put it into worlds, but she could. For her, this perfect life had a name, and it was Gray Fullbuster, and whatever name they decide to give their child.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Nina-chan is back.**

 **Sorry it took me a little while to upload this chapter, I just haven't had time to do so. My children fell ill so that's been taking the great majority of my time.**

 **Anyways, here's the new chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I had a tough time trying to come up with an idea for this song. So far, I always knew what I wanted to do with each song, but this one got to me. I decided to step out of my comfort zone and write something I don't normally write about. I hope my risk pays at the end.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Nina~**

 _Summary: Gray is sick and tired of his everyday life. Doing the same thing over and over, getting no results. Normally, he would just go back and try again, but not tonight. Tonight he was going to allow himself to do what he hasn't done in a while, lay back and have fun._

 _World: Human AU_

 _About the song: This is one of those songs that I like, but only when I'm in the mood for it. As I said about, I had a hard time coming up with an idea for this chapter because of that. It's a nice "fuck off" kind of song, which is why I really like it. I remember during my emo days where songs like this ones used to be my jam *cringes as I remember.*_

 **Song 6: Weightless by All Time Low**

 _ **Maybe it's not my weekend,**_

 _ **But it's gonna be my year.**_

 _ **And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass**_

 _ **As I go nowhere.**_

 _ **And this is my reaction,**_

 _ **To everything I fear.**_

' _ **Cause I've been going crazy**_

 _ **I don't want to waste another minute, here.**_

Normally, Gray Fullbuster was an easy-going kind guy. He usually lost his temperament rather quickly, but unless there was an actually reason to upset him, he was pretty cool. It was rare to find him in a depressing mood, like he was right now. He was currently laying down on his bed, his headphones on and the music on blast. He didn't even bother to go down for lunch when his mother and sister called him. He didn't want to see anyone, let alone spend time with anyone. What had him in such a bad mood? How about we back up for a second, shall we?

Gray currently lives in the small city of Magnolia. There was nothing exciting or impressive about the city. It was small, and almost everybody knew each other. Overall, it was a nice, homey town perfect for folks to wanted to live a quiet life. Gray moved to the small town after his parents died and a family friend, Ur, decided to adopt him. He couldn't complain about his life: his adoptive mom always did everything in her power to make sure he and his adopted siblings were provided for, he had a great set of friends, and an amazing girlfriend. However, like any other 19 year old teenager, Gray had many plans for the future, and staying on Magnolia wasn't one. Ever since he started high school, he knew he didn't want to stay around. He loved it here, but if he wanted to make his dreams a reality, he'll need to leave. He was not the only one who had plans of leaving, all of his friends were on the same page. They had formulated a plan to get out of Magnolia and help each other out: they would leave to study outside the small town, that way they could settle, and if they didn't like it, they could easily come back. The problem with that plan was that they needed to take their university entrance exams, and most universities had some pretty high standards. Let's just said, the majority of them didn't do as good as they needed. Some of them, like himself, Cana, Juvia and Loke did well above average, but it still wasn't enough. Others, like Natsu and Gajeel, completely flunked. The only ones who did good enough to pick any university in the country were Lucy, Levy and Jellal. Gray had already taken the exam three times, and he still wasn't getting the scored her needed. At this point, he was starting to lose hope. Maybe he wasn't destined to leave this town. Maybe his fate was to stay here for the rest of his life, like most people tend to do.

Gray was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his adoptive mother walk into his room. Ur was a close family friend who had taking him in after his parents died in a tragic accident. While he knew that no one could ever replace his parents, Ur became his mother, and he loved her as such. She loved and took care of him just like a mother should, and Gray will always be grateful for that. She had a gentle smile on her face but Gray could see the worry on her black eyes. Ur was the one person Gray would stay in this town for. Well, she and his girlfriend, but he knew his girlfriend wanted to leave as badly as he did. If it weren't for Ur taking him in, he had no idea how he would've end up. When she walked into his room, she sat next to him on his bed, then she took his headphones out of his ears.

"Gray sweetheart, are you alright?" She asked. She was very worried about her youngest child. She knows how much Gray wanted to pass that freaking test he has taken so many times, and when he got his results in this morning, and saw he didn't have the necessary score, she knew it took a toll on her son. She hated to see any of her children in any distress, let alone sad.

"I'm alright mom, don't worry about it." Gray lied. He was not alright, but he didn't want to worry his mother. Ur saw right through Gray's lie, but she decided not to to push it any further. She knew her son, when he was ready to talk, he would talk.

"Are you coming down for dinner? I made your favorite." Ur was hoping this would cheer up Gray.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry right now but save me some before Lyon eats it all." Ur nodded and kissed his forehead before leaving.

Once again, Gray was left all alone. He thought he could take a nap, since he had nothing better to do. Twenty minutes or so into his nap, he was woken up by someone sitting on his stomach. He opened to his eyes to find a pink haired guy sitting on his stomach. Also in the room were the rest of his friends: Gajeel, Jellal and Loke.

"Get off me Natsu, you're heavy." Gray then proceed to kick his best friend out of his bed, while he sat on it. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Your mom called and said you were a little bit down because of the admission test shit, so we figure we should come and cheer you up. Get off your lazy ass and get dressed, we are going out." Loke explained. In any other given situation, Gray would've smiled. Ur knew him like the back of her hand.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm drunk by the end of the night, I'm good to go. We talked to the girls, they are tagging along. Laxus and Cana said they'll bring the drinks, so get your sorry ass out of bed, let's celebrate the fact that we all failed miserably, together. We'll wait for your downstairs, your mom made cookies." Natsu told his best friend as he got out of the room, followed by the rest of the boys.

Gray sighed, sometimes he wonders why is he friends with them still. Then he remembers everything they have been through together, and realizes he has the best friends anyone could ask for. They all have gone through some serious shit, yet they were always there for each other. Gray doesn't remember a time when he needed his friends and they weren't there for him. Sure, most of the time they were a pain in the ass, and annoy the shit out of him, but at the same time they made his life so much better. Knowing that Natsu and Gajeel had very little patience, he decided to change as quickly as he could. His sweatpants were replaced by a nice pair of dark jeans, and his old shirt by a nice shirt his girlfriend had gotten for him. He grabbed his electric blue leather jacket and phone, and then was out the door. When he finally reached the living room, he found his friends devouring his mother's famous white chocolate chip cookies. They looked like hungry pigs, at least in Gray's mind.

"Are you going out Gray?" Ur asked her son. She had called his friend hoping that they could do something for him. She couldn't stand seeing her baby all sad and miserable.

"Yeah mom, this idiots said we could use some fresh air. I promise I'll try to to be home before sunrise." Half of it was a joke, half of it was true. Ur knew her son was a responsible kid and so were his friends, at least most of the time. Gray was already a grown up, even if he was still that small, injured child she took in all those years ago. However, by law, he was already a legal adult. She usually never nagged about which time she wanted them home, since she trust them to be responsible, but her one rule was that if they weren't home by sunrise, not even bother coming to the house. Lyon can tell you a very funny story about that. As much as Ur loved and worried every single one of her kids, she was also the one that needed to discipline all of them.

"Alright boys, go ahead and have some fun. Be careful alright?" Gray nodded at his mother while she kissed his cheek. Soon, they were all out of the house.

"So..." Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's and Loke's shoulders with a grin on his face. "The one rule for tonight is: if we can remember our names, or why we are getting drunk, we aren't drunk enough." Everyone around laughed. Soon, they made their way to the what they liked to call 'Fairy Tail.'

Fairy Tail was just the spot where they usually hanged out with their friends and girlfriends. There was nothing really special about the place. It was an abandoned, beat up house they stumble upon by accident. After doing some investigation and learning that the house belonged to no one, they decided to turn it into their secret lair. Little by little, they fixed up the place and the girls made sure it looked pretty, and they called it their secret sanctuary. It was not only a place to gather and have fun, but it was a safe heaven if they needed it. The place had beds and sofas in case anyone needed a place to crash, and the place was stocked with food, medicine and everything else one might need. They even fixed the plumbing and the electrical issues the placed had. They had turned the place into a second home so to speak. They walked in to see that some of their friends were already there. 

The first two people they saw was Laxus and his girlfriend, Cana. Laxus was the oldest one of the group, therefore he was kinda like the leader of the group, always watching after all of them. Cana was Gray's childhood friend. The girl has a couple loose screws and could drink double her weight in alcohol, but she was part of the crazy group Gray called 'friends.' She and Gray were rather close, contrary to what people thought. Currently, Laxus was sitting in one of the sofas with Cana sitting on his lap, a drink in her hand already. Next to them, was Lucy, Natsu's girlfriend. The blonde girl's face light up the second she saw her boyfriend walking through the door. Talking to Lucy was Levy, Gajeel's girlfriend. Up to this day, Gray can't figure out what is keeping those two together, but whatever it was, it worked for them. Also in the room was Erza, Jellal's girlfriend and the girl who scared the shit out of everyone. However, the one person Gray was looking for, wasn't there.

' _Well, that's odd, maybe she's running late.'_

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's drink!" Cana practically yelled. In less than a minute, everyone had a drink on their hand.

While everyone was having fun doing their own things, Gray was kinda distracted by the fact his girlfriend wasn't present. Juvia would never miss a party in which Gray was present, and the fact that she was nowhere to be found kinda made Gray worry. He was about to text her when Gray heard a soft voice call out his name.

"Gray," when he heard his name being called, he turned around to face his beautiful girlfriend, Juvia. What really took Gray by surprise was her outfit. Juvia was never one to wear revealing outfits, she normally kept it classy and simple, but not tonight. Tonight she was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that showed off her smooth legs and hugged every curve of her body. The dress was strapless and her hair was tied back, leaving her slender neck expose. If Gray had been any other person, he would be pass out by now due to the lack of blood circulating through his body, because it all would've gone south. She really did look stunning. "Juvia is sorry she's late. Juvia heard Gray was feeling depressed, so she thought this could cheer you up." Well, she did succeed with that.

"You look gorgeous." Gray complimented her as he kissed her softly on her lips. Quickly, Gray looked around. Everyone seemed to be distracted doing their own things, so he grabbed Juvia's hand and lead her outside. He didn't want to leave his friends behind, but he wanted a couple minutes alone with his girlfriend. Juvia didn't questioned Gray, instead she just followed him. By now, Juvia knew Gray well enough to know that by doing this, he just wanted some time alone with her. Both of them had come a long way from their shy, awkward high school day. They were both glad those days had been put aside. They walked outside the building and sat on the cold grass, just looking at the town. None of them said anything, they just wrapped their arms around each other.

"Juvia's guessing you didn't get the necessary score once again, right?" Juvia innocently asked. She already knew what had happened, after all Gray had texted her earlier, but she liked when Gray told her about his problems face to face. Gray just nodded. "Juvia is sure that Gray is going to pass the next time."

"That's the issue. Everyone keeps telling "I'm sure you'll do better next time" but that next time never comes. I just end up going back to where I started." Gray took a deep breath and laid down on the grass. He knew he was sounding like some idiot kid, but he needed to get it off his chest. After all, he was getting sick and tired of everything.

"Is Gray going to give up?" Juvia asked, and Gray just sighted. Was he going to give up? Could he give up? After all the effort he had put into it, was he just going to throw it all away? He just looked up at night sky and smiled. He knew better than that.

No, he was not giving up.

"No, I'm not giving up." Gray said as he sat up. "This might not have been my week, but there will always be other days. I can always try again. But today, I'm going to follow Natsu's advice. I don't want to think about anything at all. The only things I want to think about is the fact that I have my beautiful girlfriend right next to me and nothing could ever top that. For the time being, I'm just going to get wasted and forget about everything. Whatever happens in the future, happens." Gray took Juvia's hands on his own. "As long as we are together, I could care less."

Juvia smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"Juvia's glad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina-chan is back!**

 **Hello guys, how are you? I hope you're all doing okay because I happen to feel like death warmed up. It seems like I caught some sort of flu, and I feel like shit. To make matters even worse, I can't drink any medicine for it, so I'm not a happy camper. On a much more positive note, since I'm so miserable, my sister in law took my two toddlers with her, that way they wouldn't get sick I could get some time to rest. My husband (it's still so weird to call him that) has been doing all the work around the house, so all I've had to do is rest, and cuddle with my seven month old baby. Seriously, I don't recall when was the last time I was able to sleep this much. I think my twins weren't born when that.**

 **Anyways, since I've got nothing better to do I've been sitting in my computer, doing nothing, so I decided to update. This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far. It's really cute and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. I've been thinking maybe I'll do the same thing I'm doing here but with other Fairy Tail couples, what do you guys think? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Nina~**

 _Summary: Over the years, Gray had grown to care and cherish many things. His friends, his guild, and most recently, his family. He never knows when would be the last time he gets to see them, so he tries his best to cherish every moment he has with them._

 _World: Original World_

 _About the Song: This song is very special to me, and it's one of those songs that makes me feel all fuzzy and warm. My husband is a huge fan of the artist, so he knows all of her songs. Literally, he listen to her in a constant basis, it drives me nuts. He's lucky I love him. What makes this song so special to me is the fact that he's always singing it to our children. Now, the original song is by Elton John, but I prefer the Ellie version better._

 **Song 7: Your Song by Ellie Goulding**

 _ **And you can tell everybody,**_

 _ **This is your song.**_

 _ **It may be quite simple but,**_

 _ **Now that it's done,**_

 _ **I hope you don't mind,**_

 _ **I hope you don't mind**_

 _ **That I put down in words**_

 _ **How wonderful life is**_

 _ **Now you're in the world.**_

' _I'm going to murder Natsu.'_

That was the thought running through Gray's brain. Originally, the two of them were going to go on a mission together. Even now that he was an S-class mage, he didn't like taking solo missions unless it was required. He would do them whenever he had no other option, but for the most part he always took a partner with him. It was safer, and faster, that way. For this mission in particular, Natsu had asked him to go with him. Gray accepted, however, at the very last minute, Natsu couldn't make it thanks to Lucy and his children becoming sick, which meant Gray was left to complete the mission, alone. It was too late to try to find someone to accompany him, and the client had already paid half of the mission cost. In the end, Gray did the mission by himself, and he was tired as fuck. He has been gone for almost three months, and right now, all he wanted was a bath, his bed, and his family. Not necessarily in that order.

It was a bright and sunny day when Gray finally made it back home. It was around lunch time, which is why he was taken back when he walked into his house and found it in complete silence. The house was never quiet whenever his children were there. _'Perhaps they are in the back yard.'_ As he was headed towards the back door of his house, he walked past the kitchen and found a note attached to the fridge.

 _Dear Gray:_

 _It case you happen to return today and you don't find us home, I'm very sorry. Eli has been dying to go the beach, and she decided to drag everyone else along with her. We'll be back before dinner time. I left you some food in the fridge. In the meantime, you should take a nap. The kids have really missed you and once they see you're back, they won't leave you alone._

 _Love, Juvia_

Gray smiled at the letter. He could almost picture Erza's mini-clone dragging everyone to the beach. That girl had an incredible talent to get things to go the way she wants, and it didn't help that she had a father who spoiled her rotten. Opening the fridge, Gray found a couple containers with what he assumed were leftovers from dinner last night, but to him, they looked like a five course meal. After he finished his meal, he went and took the shower he had been dreaming about for days.

He felt ten times after taking a good, long shower. If there's something he's learned over the years is to never take a good shower for granted. Juvia and the kids weren't back yet, so Gray decided now would be a good time to take a nap. He knows his children won't leave him alone once they were back, so he decided to use his time wisely and take a nap. He will need all the energy he could get if he wanted to keep up with his little demons. _'Mind as well get some sleep before they get home.'_ Being as tired as he was, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was gone.

Gray was woken up by the delicious smell of pancakes. _'Seems like the kids manage to convince Juvia to let them have breakfast for dinner.'_ However, Gray noticed that something was off: it was too bright to be dinner time. He look at the clock on the nightstand right next to his bed, to see it was already the morning of the next day. He slept for quite a long time, and he had no idea how he had done it, since after being gone for such a long time, there was no way his children would let him sleep. Juvia probably covered for him or something. On a positive note, he felt so much better after getting some proper rest. He figured he should probably go downstairs and join his family. He had been away from them for too long and he missed them. He didn't like going on long missions like thisone anymore, not after his children were born, but being an S-class mage, sometimes he didn't have any other choice. He was glad that he had a family who understood and never complained. As he headed downstairs, he could hear his children having a heated argument and smiled to himself. Usually, his children fighting meant ice and water destroying various pieces of furniture, screams and cries, but after being away from home for so long, Gray welcomed the upcoming wreck havoc that his children were about to create.

"Silver! Give it back!"

Without any of his children noticing it, Gray slipped into the living room, where he could see his two boys running after each other. Silver, the oldest at 7 years old, was running around holding what seemed to be a wooden sword. Now, Gray had been training both his sons since they were able to summon their powers, and he knew that the two of them were talented on very different ways. He knew for a fact, unless the three months he was away changed that, that the sword wilder in the family wasn't Silver. That title belonged to his youngest son and, so far, the second water mage in the house after Juvia, Ur.

"Come and get it." His seven year old was running around the living room, his five year old brother trailing not that far behind him, trying to catch up to his brother.

Silver was ultimately a carbon copy of Gray. From his dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. To top it all of, the kid not only inherited Gray's powers, but also a lot of his mannerisms. Juvia was constantly reminding him of this fact. Ur on the other hand, took more after Juvia. They had the same curly blue hair and big eyes, except Ur's were black like Gray's. He also took after his mother in many his features. However, up to this day, Gray and Juvia both still wonder where their little boy got his personality from. Overall, Ur was a very mellow, spacey kid. The only time he would lose his cool was whenever his brother was teasing him, and even then, it took a lot for Ur to snap so the fact that he was chasing Silver around means that he has been bothering him for quite a while.

Before he had a chance to say anything and stop them from destroying the living room, again, he felt someone latch itself to his leg. He looked down to see his little two year old daughter, who seemed to be the only one who noticed he was standing there. The little girl seemed to have inherited the best things about her parents. She had straight black hair like Gray's, and Juvia's big brown eyes.

"Daddy!" Immediately, Gray picked up little Iclyn and hugged her tight. Going on this long missions was an absolute pain, not because of them missions themselves, but because being away from his family was horrible.

"Dad!" Finally, the two boys noticed he was there and ran towards him, hugging him. Gray wrapped his free arm around the boy's shoulders, hugging them for the first in three months.

Gray never thought he'll be able to love someone more than he loved Juvia. He was proved wrong the day Silver was born. Then, he thought he wouldn't be able to love anyone the way he loved Silver, then Ur and Iclyn came along, and he was in love all over again. Of course, he loved his wife beyond anything words could describe, but he loved his children just a tad bit more and he knew Juvia felt the same way.

"Were you three good to your mother while I was away?"

"Yes!" All three children immediately responded. Gray knew better, his children probably raised hell while he was away, they always did.

"Dad, could we go and train today?" Silver asked giving Gray his best puppy eyes. "While you were gone, mom trained with Ur and I'm falling behind." Gray smiled as he ruffled his son's hair. He knew there was no way that Silver was falling behind, considering how advanced his son was already.

"I think your father needs some more rest before he can go out training with any of you." A soft, calm voice coming from behind Gray interrupted them.

"Come on, mom! He slept enough already."

"Silver…" Immediately, the boy lowered his head at his mother's tone. Juvia was not one to yell at her children, but she did have a tone that when she used it, they knew better than to try to argue with her.

Feeling his son's distress, Gray gave him a suggestion. "Tell you what, I won't be taking any missions for a little while, so we'll have plenty of time to train latter on. How does that sound?"

"Good"

"Why don't you boys go and set the table? Breakfast is done." Both boys were about to run out of the living room and into the kitchen before Juvia stopped her oldest child.

"Silver, could you please take your sister and put her on her high chair?"

Silver nodded and Gray handed him the small girl in his arms. Careful not to trip, he made his way into the kitchen. "He's so good with her."

"They are really good kids, we did good." Not being able to resist himself any longer, Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia's waist and kissed her. "I've missed you."

"Juvia missed you too."

"Why didn't you wake me up yesterday?"

"Juvia knows how though this mission was, she knew you were tired."

"Well, I've had plenty of rest so how about…" Gray's train of thought was interrupted by what sounded like a plate being broken. He sighted and look at Juvia, who just smiled at him.

"It seems like our children have the worst time in the world, don't you think?"

Juvia broke from Gray's and headed towards the kitchen to see what mess have her children made this time. Gray followed behind her at a much slower pace. He might've slept for a whole day, but his body wa still sore. That mission had been a bitch. Gray leaned against the wall in the entrance of the kitchen and just observed his family. Growing up, Gray never imagined he would have a family, let alone a family with someone like Juvia. Yet here he was, watching her help out his sons while his daughter sat happily on her chair. There was nothing in this world more valuable to him than his family. As long as Gray had them by his side, he was more than willing to do anything, and take on anyone. He was so thankful for his children, and above everything else, he was thankful for Juvia, since without her, he wouldn't have them. This was his family, this was his world, and he made a promised that he would always take care of them, and love them with everything he had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! Nina-chan just had the most amazing weekend ever!**

 **So I got to attend a four day weekend "comic con" and let me tell you guys, it was glorious. It's the first convention I get to go to as a mom, so it quite special to me. I loved how my three year old pair of twins seem to love it, and they were so excited about being there, it showed I'm doing something right xD. For those of you wondering, yes, we did cosplay. Day one we did Final Fantasy (at my husband's request). My twins were Zack and Cloud, while my seven month old was mini Vincent. My husband went as Squall and I as Riona (I would've chosen Tifa but whatever, he picked that cosplay and it was his day to pick. I got another day). Day two we mutually agree on cosplaying Soul Eater. He was Soul, I was Maka, my twins were Kid and Black Star and my baby was a soul. It was adorable. Day three we also mutually agreed on doing Katekyo Hitman Reborn. He was Giotto, I was girl Tsuna, my twins were baby Fon and baby Reborn and the baby was Natsu. Day four was my day, and I picked Akatsuki no Yona (seriously, if you haven't seen this series do yourself a favor and go watch it). I was Yona, my husband was Hak, my twins were Shin-Ah and Kija and the baby was Ao. We had a lot of fun and the children loved it, so we're definitely doing it again.**

 **Okay, I won't bore you with my life anymore. Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. It was an interesting chapter to write and I reintroduce one of my favorite couples. Thank you all much for reading, you're amazing. Also, thanks to all the people who've commented and favorited the story. You guys rock. Until next time!**

 **Nina~**

 _Summary: After a bad incident at the guild, Gray realized that life is way too short to let go of those you love. He was not going to let go of those he loves, and he was not about to die having any regrets._

 _World: Original World_

 _About the Song: So, I kinda have a love-hate relationship with this song. I don't really like the artist, and I'm not really crazy about the song either, but every time it pops up, I listen to it. I don't know what the hell it is, maybe my subconscious likes it or something._

 **Song 8: Hold my Hand by Jess Glynne**

 _ **Darling, hold my hand.**_

 _ **Oh, won't you hold my hand?**_

 _ **'Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore**_

 _ **Won't you understand? 'Cause I don't wanna walk alone.**_

 _ **I'm ready for this, there's no denying.**_

 _ **I'm ready for this, you stop me falling.**_

 _ **I'm ready for this, I need you all in.**_

 _ **I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand.**_

Everyone at the guild was having a shitty week. Earlier, the guild had been attacked by a group of rogue, but quite powerful mages. Luckily, there weren't many people at the guild when it happened. A lot of people were participating in the S-class exam, and others were out on missions. This meant not a lot of people were harm during the attack, but those who were, got it pretty bad. Among those mages, was Laxus. His grandfather had left him in charge of the guild while he was away for the exam. He was the one who had the pleasure of dealing with the attack. Due to the lack of mages at Fairy Tail, and the big amount of enemies, Laxus took quite a blow. He was able to defend the guild, but he suffered many injuries along the way. Currently, he laid unconscious in a room at Fairy Tail, Cana by his side. Porlyusica had healed the majority of Laxus injuries, but she did say he might be unconscious for some time, but that his life wasn't at risk. Despite this, Cana had not left Laxus' side once. Eventually, people stopped trying to convince her to go and get some rest. Not even Gildarts had been successful at trying to make his daughter leave Laxus' side.

Cana was currently sitting on a very comfortable sofa one of the guys had brought her, trying her best to not fall asleep. Suddenly, she heard the door open and Gray walked in.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey"

"Here, Juvia sent you this. As good as of a cook as Mira is, I'm sure you're already sick of her food." Gray handed her a lunch box with some food Juvia had cooked specifically for Cana. Juvia would've come and give to Cana herself, if it weren't for the fact that she's at home, taking care of a sick 7-months old.

"Tell Juvia I said she's a saint." Gray was right about Mira. As much as Cana loved her food, she was starting to get sick of it. She needed a change. "Is little one doing any better?"

"Not really, his fever went down but it's still kinda high. He's crying all the time and everyone is miserable. Believe me when I say, at some point, you start to wish you could give the alcohol, so good luck to you and Laxus, you guys are going to need it." Unknown to anyone in the guild but Gray, Cana was currently two and half months pregnant. No one, not even Laxus knew about it. The only reason why Gray knew was because she had gone to him, freaking out about the whole thing. After calming her down, Cana made him swear not to tell anyone, not even Juvia. It's been ridiculously though, but he respected her wish. "How are you doing?"

"You want the same generic answer I've been giving everyone or want me to tell you the truth?

"You know I want the truth."

"Gray, I'm so scared right now. I know Porlyusica said he was going to fine, but it's been almost four days, and he hasn't even moved. What am I going to do if he doesn't wake up?"

"Cana…"

"I haven't told him about the baby. If he doesn't wake up, he'll never know. He'll never see our kid, he won't even…"

"Cana, you need to calm down, this isn't good for the baby." That stopped Cana's rambling. Gray took a deep breath before trying to calm Cana down. "Listen Cana, nothing is going to happen to Laxus. He's one stubborn idiot, this will not take him down. Everything will be okay, I promise." After a few seconds of silence, Cana broke down in tears and threw her arms around Gray. He did nothing but hug her and try to comfort her, although he didn't know if her outburst was due to the whole situation that was going on, or to the pregnancy hormones. Regardless, he stayed there until she finally fell asleep. Carefully, Gray laid her down on the sofa, and covered her with a blanket. Quietly, he left the room and ran into Lucy, who was going to check up on Cana.

"Hey Gray, how's Silver doing?"

"Somewhat better, but still sick. Coming to check on Cana?"

"Yes"

"You might want to come later, she just fell asleep and she looked like she really needed the rest."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "She hasn't been sleeping much, so I'll certainly let her sleep. I'll just hang around the guild. Are you staying?"

"No, I'll rather go back home and help Juvia out with Silver."

After saying their goodbyes, Gray made his way over to his home. He walked in to find Juvia pacing around, trying to sooth a crying baby. A couple of days ago, Gray would've been terrified to hear his son cry like that, but at this point, he just wanted it to end. A couple of days ago, Silver got sick. He was running a high fever, throwing up, and everything in between. Right now, he was doing a tad bit better. He was no longer vomiting and his fever had gone down, but not enough to make the miserable baby feel better. The second Silver saw his father walk through the door, he reached out his little arms, as if asking his dad to carry him. Gray smiled and picked up the crying baby from Juvia's arms, who looked tired and frustrated. The second Gray had the baby in his arms, Juvia made her way to the sofa and collapsed. Neither one of them had been getting much rest lately, and they were as tired as whenever they went on missions, if not more. It took Gray about twenty minutes to calm Silver down. The little boy seemed to be as exhausted as his parents and just fell asleep after crying so much. Gray sat down next to Juvia, mindful of the sleeping baby on his chest. Immediately, Juvia laid her head on his shoulder.

"How's Cana-san doing?" Juvia asked quietly, last thing either one of them wanted was to wake up the baby.

"She's worried about Laxus, and if he doesn't wake up soon enough, I don't even what to think about what's going to happen to her." Gray knew better than anyone the effects of this situation on Cana, specially with the baby. If Juvia were to be in Laxus' place, Gray didn't know what he would do. He looked to his side and saw Juvia starting to doze off, they both had a rough couple of days. Looking down at Juvia, and at his sleeping son, Gray finally got the answer to a question he had been asking himself for weeks now. "Hey Juvia…" Juvia just nodded, letting him know that she was still awake and listening. "Let's get married. " That certainly got Juvia's attention. Immediately, she opened her eyes and sat up straight.

"Juvia thought that was the whole point of getting engaged." The two of them had gotten engaged a few months ago, when Juvia was still pregnant. Back then, the two of them decided it would be better to wait until the baby was born and a little grown before they start planning the wedding.

"I mean, let's get married right now."

"Right now?"

"Well, maybe not right at this moment, but sometime this week. Let's just go the three of us, no one else. Later on, if you really want it, we can throw a party or something." Carefully, Gray moved Silver from his chest to the sofa, allowing him to continue his nap in peace. "This whole situation made me realize just how fragile our lives really are. One second we are here, and then the next we are gone. I don't want to keep wasting my time Juvia. If anything were to happen to either one of us, I don't want to have regrets, I don't want "what ifs." I want us to enjoy every second of being together, like tomorrow we weren't going to be here."

Juvia was rather shocked at the confession. She had no idea Gray was feeling that way, it sounded very unlike him. However, she needed to be realistic for a minute. Gray was right, there was no guarantee that they would be there tomorrow. They were some of the most active mages in Fairy Tail. They had already suffered many near death experiences. They know what it's like not knowing if the other is going to make it home. Now they had a child, they had a family, and suddenly the thought of not living to see another day became one of the most terrifying things in the world. They both wanted to be a family, they wanted to see their son grow up. It was then when it sunk what Gray was trying to say. While neither one of them was going to give up without a fight, there was always that chance they wouldn't make it. If that were the case, neither one of them wanted to wonder 'what if…' They both wanted to make sure they made the most out of whatever time they had.

"Okay…"

"Okay?"

"Yes, let's go and get married." Juvia knew that the girls were probably going to murder her. When she got engaged, everyone wanted to help her plan the wedding, but she would deal with that later.

The very next day, they headed towards the town hall, sick baby on toll, and were quickly married after signing a few papers. The judge that married them did look at them weirdly, after all, it was a relatively young couple with a baby getting married without even bringing their own witnesses, but he didn't say anything. Gray and Juvia couldn't be happier. Sure, this was certainly not the wedding either one of them had imagined, but they didn't care. They were married, and no one could take that away from them. Life is too short to hold back, or live life asking "what if." They were going to enjoy every second of their lives and their family, since neither one of them knew if they would make it to see another day. For now, the two of them were content with taking that one step towards everything they wanted to accomplish.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Nina-chan wants all of you to know that she's suffering thanks to the latest Fairy Tail chapters.**

 **I mean, what the fuck? I can't continue to suffer like this, I can't. I've suffered too much already, they can't keep this up. I just pray they don't pull a Vampire Knight on me, or I'll kill them. Anyways, putting that aside, I decided it was time I started watching My Hero Academia, and while I'm not crazy about it yet, my twins seem to love it. Last time they were this excited over an anime it was when I introduce them to Inuyasha. I have hope for this show, hopefully it won't disappoint me.**

 **That being said, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. It's a simple chapter but it's very special to me because it is somewhat based on the relationship between me and my husband. Oddly enough, Juvia's and Gray's relationship in the actual anime is a lot like ours used to be at the beginning, which is why I love this couple so much, I can relate to them. I hope you all like it, only one more to go!**

 **I'll see you in the final chapter!**

 **Nina~**

 _Summary: Juvia was used to hearing the stupid, ignorant comments everyone around her made about her boyfriend. She was well aware no one in her circle of friends likes him, and her family completely loathed him, but at the end of the day, she didn't care. Because Gray was the one who made her happy, the one who took care of her, and the one she had fallen madly in love with._

 _World: Human AU_

 _About the song: Please, don't judge me, not too harshly anyways_ **.** _I'm not the biggest Taylor Swift fan, but I don't mind her either, and some of her songs I actually really enjoy, like this one. Besides, it gave the opportunity of making a more Juvia centric fic, as opposed to the rest that have been rather neutral or Gray centred._

 _ **Song 9: Ours- Taylor Swift**_

 _ **So don't you worry your pretty little mind,**_

 _ **People throw rocks at things that shine,**_

 _ **And life makes love look hard.**_

 _ **The stakes are high, the water's rough,**_

 _ **But this love is ours.**_

Juvia was counting down the minutes for her shift at work to end. Not only was she tired of being at the office the whole day, but she was looking forward spending the weekend with her boyfriend, despite having no clue where he was taking her. He just told her he was taking her on a trip for the weekend, and that was it. It has been quite some time since the two of them were been able to spent some time together, given both their busy schedules. Contrary to what most people like to believe about him, Gray had a very nice job as an architect, and he was more than capable of supporting her. However, many people liked the judge him based on his appearance: covered in tattoos, always dressed in ripped jeans and leather jackets, and the frown he always spot didn't help him either. Everyone thought he was jobless, or in a band, or doing some sort of crappy job, or worse, that he was some sort of criminal.

Juvia's relationship with Gray caused an uproar in Juvia's life. The two of them met through some common friends, and Juvia couldn't thank them enough. At first glance, the two of them looked like they belonged to completely different worlds. Juvia was raised in a wealthy family composed of doctors, lawyers and CEO's. Juvia herself was studying law when she met Gray. Ever since she has use of memory, she's been taught how to be the "perfect" socialite, and how she shouldn't relate to anyone outside the circle. Funny enough, Juvia didn't know how utterly miserable she was until she gather the strength to step out of that circle and started making decisions based on what she wanted, not what her parents or the people around her wanted. Juvia learned to be herself and stand up for what she believed in thanks to Gray, and she wouldn't let anyone say otherwise. When Juvia and Gray met, the two of them thought they wouldn't get along. Gray represented everything Juvia's parents always warned her against, and she was not about to disobey her parents. Gray on the other hand, felt like he knew Juvia's kind all too well: a rich girl who lives to be mommy's and daddy's little girl, the one who's goal in life was to marry rich and never had to worry about anything in life. The two of them couldn't be more wrong. As they got to know each other, Juvia came to realize just how amazing Gray was, and just how kind he was, despite his tough exterior. Gray discovered that Juvia was an amazing woman, who just lacked confidence and a will of her own, and that's what Gray gave her. Little by little, Gray encourage Juvia to stand up for herself, and make decision based on what she wanted, not what everyone else wanted. Juvia taught Gray what is like to love a person to the point where you're willing to do anything for them. They helped each other equally, and that's one of the many reasons why their relationship worked so well.

However, there came a moment where Juvia needed to make her relationship to Gray official, and that was a complete disaster. It shouldn't come as a surprise that Juvia's parents did not approve of Gray. They didn't bother to get to know him, what he did for a living or anything, they were practically judging a book by its cover, and Juvia was not going to allow her parents take away the best thing she had in life, so Juvia did what she had to do: she cut her parents off. They made her choose between them and Gray, and Juvia chose Gray. That same night, Gray helped her pack her things while she cried her eyes out. Gray didn't do much other than comfort her. He took her to his place, laid her on the bed and just hugged her, while reassuring her that he would always be there, for as long as he lives. She dropped out of law school and cut communications with all her family and most of her friends, and that's one of the best thing she's ever done. She's so much happier now. She has better friends, she's surrounded by people she loves, and more importantly, Gray is there, showing her how amazing life can be.

Currently, Juvia was working as a secretary. She had decided to take a break from school, until she figures out what she really wants to study, and felt horrible staying at home all day. More than once Gray told her she didn't need to get a job if she didn't want to, but didn't stop her from doing so. No matter what Juvia wanted to do, Gray always supported her, even if he didn't fully agree. This past couple of months have been the best ones of her life, and she couldn't be happier.

"Juvia-chan, are you doing anything exciting this weekend?" One of her coworkers asked.

"Yes, Juvia is going somewhere this weekend with Gray, but he wouldn't tell Juvia where." By now, Juvia has learned to ignore the faces her coworkers would make whenever she brought up her boyfriend. Like her family and many of her old friends, her coworkers judged Gray based on his appearance. One of them went as far as to ask Juvia how could a girl like herself be dating a man like Gray. Juvia just ignored the question and hardly spoke to her ever since. None of them needed to know how amazing Gray was.

Juvia only had five more minutes to go when she received a text from Gray.

 **I'm waiting for you in front of the building- Gray**

The next five minutes where the longest of Juvia's life. As soon as the clock marked it was four, she grabbed her stuff and practically ran off the office. As promised, Gray was waiting for her right outside, dressing in his usual black leather jacket and skinny jeans. Juvia ran towards him. He caught her in his arms with ease, and hugged her. Lately, Gray had been ridiculously busy with a project at work, which means he would get home late and be gone before Juvia woke up. She had missed him, which is why she was so happy about spending the whole weekend with him.

"How was work?" Gray asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and the other dragged the medium size suitcase he had with him.

"It was long and boring. Juvia wanted to leave as soon as possible so she could see you."

Gray smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you as well." He did a better job at hiding it than she did, but he had missed her quite a lot. He was extremely glad his part on the project he was working on had been successfully completed, and now he had time to spend with his beloved girlfriend.

"So where are we going? Gray still hasn't told Juvia where he's taking her."

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Gray had spent quite some time planning this small vacation, and not only did he wanted it to be perfect, he also wanted to keep it a surprise. Juvia deserved to be spoiled, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Juvia decided to drop the subject. She knew that if she insisted, Gray would eventually give in and tell her where they were going, but she went against it. It was obvious that Gray wanted to keep it as a surprise, and she wasn't going to ruin it.

As they made their way towards the train station nearby, Juvia couldn't help but thank whatever God that decided to put Gray in her way. That man was her biggest blessing, and the best thing about her life. He was the reason why she loved her life, and why she was able to stand up against her parents and take the rails of her own life. She loved waking up wrapped in his arms, she loved the way he took care of her and she loved how despite not always agreeing with them, he let her make her own choices. Not only that, but he always supported her as well. She has no idea how miserable her life would've been had Gray never been a part of it.

Honestly, she didn't care what other people thought. She didn't care about the fact that her family had shaun her away. She didn't care about what people whispered whenever they were seen together. What she cared about was how much she loved him, and how much he loved her. After all, their love was theirs, and no one had to question that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Nina-chan chan wants to let you know this is the last chapter of the story!**

 **It's officially done you guys! All ten one-shots are finished! I hope you guys enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Like I said at the beginning, this was my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I was testing the waters with it. Turns out, I really enjoyed writing in this universe and I have some other wonderful ideas I'll work on next. In the meantime, read my other stories xD. Seriously, thanks for sticking through this, you guys were my motivation.**

 **Since it is the last chapter, I decided to go big and write something I know I'm good at. It's very sweet, to the point where you'll get a toothache, and that's exactly the way I wanted it to be. There's not a lot of family fics about Gray and Juvia, so I wanted to contribute something to that category, no matter how small it was, and I'm very happy I did, and I hope you guys are as well.**

 **Meanwhile, this upcoming Sunday is Father's Day over in America and I wanted to congratulate all those amazing fathers out there, especially my husband who despite denying it like there's no tomorrow, I know he reads my stories. I want to thank him for giving me three amazing sons who I love mother than anything in this world and being such an an amazing father. I couldn't have ask for a better man to raise children with. As for all the other fathers out there, best wishes on this very special day for all of you.**

 **Without dragging it anymore, here's the last chapter. It's been a pleasure guys!**

 **Nina~**

 _Summary: It was Gray's and Juvia's wedding anniversary today, and the two of them had made sure to have the day off, wanting nothing but to spend it with their family. This gives the two of them an opportunity to realize just how lucky the two of them are, and how much they appreciate being with each other._

 _World: Original_

 _About the song: This song is currently one of my favorite ones. Actually, the whole CD is one of my favorites at the moment. It's not only catchy, but I love the rhythm, the lyrics and pretty much everything about it. To top it all off, I really feel like it suits the couple, which makes it all even better. I would recommend you go listen to the whole song, so you can fully enjoy it._

 _ **Song 10: Nancy Mulligan by Ed Sheeran**_

 _ **She and I went on the run,**_

 _ **Don't care about religion,**_

 _ **I'm gonna marry the woman I love**_

 _ **Down by the Wexford border.**_

 _ **She was Nancy Mulligan,**_

 _ **And I was William Sheeran.**_

 _ **She took my name and then we were one**_

 _ **Down by the Wexford border.**_

Gray has no idea what woke him up, but something did. It wasn't unusual for him to wake up before sunrise, but these day, he usually tries to sleep in as much as he can. However, it seems like his body wasn't agreeing with that mentality. Luckily for him, he had the day completely off, no missions no plans with anyone outside his family. He smiled lightly, it felt good knowing he had absolutely nothing to do today, and could go back to sleep for as long as he wanted to. However, it felt better knowing that his wife had the same plans as him. Careful not to wake her up, Gray wrapped his arms around a sleeping Juvia, and fell asleep once again. He was woken up a few hours later by Juvia planting kissed all over his face. _'Best way to wake up,'_ he thought, but he had no plans on getting out of bed any time soon. He brought Juvia closer to him and kissed her. Once he let go of her, Juvia's cheek were slightly blushed and Gray couldn't help but smile. Fifteen years of marriage, and Juvia still blushed from time to time whenever Gray did something out of the ordinary. It fed Gray's ego knowing that he could still make her blush, even after being together for such a long time. "Happy anniversary, Gray."

"Happy anniversary, Juvia." Gray found it hard to believe that it's been fifteen years since the two of them got married. Gray had no doubts that he wanted to spend his whole life with Juvia, but this past years have felt like nothing. People were right about something: time flies when you're with the person you love.

"We should get out of bed." Juvia was going to get up, when Gray wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

"No, there's no need to get out of bed, so let's stay here." He started kissing down Juvia's neck, looking for her weak spot.

"But the children…" Juvia was trying her best not to fall for Gray's charms, but it became almost impossible once Gray kissed right where her neck and shoulder met, her weak spot.

"They are no longer children, they're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves." The second Gray felt Juvia's fingers roam through his hair, he knew he had won the battle. "How about we start celebrating our anniversary, huh?" Besides his lips on her neck, Gray's hands had started to roam through her body, turning her brain into mush and because of that, she wasn't able to mutter any words, so she just nodded, and Gray smiled.

 _Meanwhile, outside their bedroom_

A 15 boy year old stood in the kitchen, in front of a big plastic bowl, where he had just finished dumping all the ingredients to make waffles, while a nine year old, who was standing on a small stool, mixed its contents under the watchful eye of her brother. Next to them, a 12, soon to be 13 year old boy was cutting some fruits. Normally, no one in their right mind would let a 12 year old work with knives, but this 12 year old knew how to wield not one, but two swords that are almost as big as him, he could handle a small kitchen knife. The three of them were still dressed in their pajamas, with bed hair and, in the case of the 15 year old, still half asleep. He wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but his little sister had burst into his room this morning, a little after dawn, and convinced him to help her cook their parents an anniversary breakfast. Silver managed to convince his sister, Iclyn, to go back to sleep, that he would help her later, but her later was much sooner than his later, hence why he was out of bed before nine. She also managed to recruit Ur, and now the three of them were in the kitchen, trying to get it all together before their parents woke up.

"Do you think we'll be able to pull this off?" Ur asked as he finished cutting the strawberries and moved on to the apples. Iclyn had "designed" the menu and she thought it would be nice to make a fruit salad. Luckily for her, their mother always kept fruits and vegetables well stocked, so they were able to pull it off.

"Of course we will." Iclyn claimed, her voice a lot softer than usual, since she didn't want to wake her parents up. "Silver makes the best waffles in the world!"

Silver smiled at his little sister and kissed the top of her head, and helped her mix the batter. Hw wanted to have enough to make the waffles, and if his sister kept mixing it, there would be more on her than on the bowl. "I know Silver's food is amazing, but what I was referring to is the surprise aspect of it. Mom and dad are both very light sleepers, unless they are ridiculously tired, so they probably already heard us. They'll be up before we're finished, and it would no longer be a surprise."

"They won't be coming out of the room for quite a bit, so don't worry about that." Earlier, Silver had walked past his parents bedroom heard some noises he wishes he'd never heard. It was going to take lots of therapy to recover from knowing that his parents were probably having sex while they cooked breakfast, not that his siblings needed to know that.

"Okay…" Ur looked skeptical about his brother's comment, but decided not to ask anything, something Silver was glad for.

"I'll take over from here Iclyn, you did such a good job with the batter." Iclyn smiled at her brother, who just ruffle her hair. "Go clean yourself up, okay?"

"Okay! Now I can finish the card I made for mom and dad." She washed her hands and Ur helped her clean some of the batter off her face and clothes with a wet rag. Quietly, she walked to her bedroom and returned this a handmade card, a box of markers and a new top. "You two should write something as well." She encouraged her brothers.

"We'll write something once we're done, okay?" Silver asked, while he turned on the waffle maker and waiting for it to warm up, and Iclyn nodded.

"Silver, I'm done chopping the fruit."

"Then can you beat the eggs?" Silves was busy pouring the batter into the waffle maker, and Ur grabbed the bow with the previously cracked eggs, and beat them like his brother asked him to do.

"Done"

"Then I got the rest, thanks for helping Ur."

"Come help me with the card Ur." Iclyn called out, and Ur sat next to her, looking at her handy work with the card. "What color do you want to write your message in?"

"I'll take green." Iclyn handed him a green marker and passed him the card, where he started to write his message. Something short and sweet but that he knew his parents would like.

"What color do you want, Silver?"

"I'll take black." He answered as he pour the beaten eggs in a pan, and flipped the bacon. Soon enough, everything was done: waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon and fruit salad. "Ur, can you go get mom and dad?" Ur nodded, stood up and headed towards his parents room.

"I'll set the table!" Iclyn volunteered.

"You sure squirt?"

"Yes," she handed him the card and a black marker. "Write your message!" Silver grabbed the items, and started to think about what he should write.

 _Back in the bedroom_

Gray and Juvia were laying in the bed without a care in the world. It was almost ten, and he knew it would be a matter of minutes before one of his children came in, demanding breakfast, and he groaned. He loves his children above everything and everyone else, but they could be a pain in the ass from time to time. Juvia seem to have read his mind, as gave him a quick kiss. "We should get dressed before the children come in." Juvia started to get up, and despite not wanting to do so, Gray let go of her. While Juvia was in the bathroom, Gray laid in the bed, trying to enjoy the few minutes he had left of this bliss, when a soft knock on the door alerted him that it was over. _'Just as I predicted.'_ Gray got up, put on his boxers and his pajama pants, and opened the door, expecting to see his little daughter, but instead, he found Ur.

"Morning dad"

"Morning Ur," he ruffled his son's blue curls, and Ur smiled. The older Ur became, the more he took after Juvia. Sure, he had inherited some features from Gray, such as his eye color, his nose, his jaw and his built, but everything came from Juvia, his powers included, which made his wife really happy. He was still a mellow, and shy kid like he had been while little, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be when he was a little kid.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you guys up…"

"You didn't."

"...but we made breakfast." Gray raised an eyebrow and gave his son a questioning look. His children cooking usually meant the kitchen was destroyed. "Silver was in charged." Gray felt better knowing his oldest looked over gave him some relief, but he was still concerned over the kitchen.

"Alright, go help your siblings, your mom and I will be down in a second." He ruffled Ur's hair one last time, and the boy darted back into the kitchen.

"Was that Ur?" Juvia asked once she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yes, apparently the kids made breakfast.

"Juvia doesn't want to imagine the mess they made."

"Me either," Gray kissed her cheek and walked into the bathroom. Juvia decided to go check on the kids, and the kitchen. To her surprise, the kitchen was not a disaster like she had expected. Actually, the only evidence that someone had cooked there were the pans on the stove. She saw her two youngest children sitting in an already set table, and his oldest placing the trays of food on the table.

"Morning mom," Silver was the first one to notice his mom.

"Morning kids," she walked over and kissed Ur and Iclyn on top of their head, and Silver on his cheek. She couldn't believe he was as tall as her already. In no time, he'll be as tall as Gray, given that the two of them were carbon copies of each other. The biggest difference is that Silver seems to have a somewhat better attitude than the one Gray used to have at that age. Other than that, they were identical. She couldn't help but feel nostalgic, she didn't want to accept her babies were growing up.

"Where's daddy?" Iclyn asked, looking for her favorite person in the world.

"He should be down in just a second. Juvia sees you guys made breakfast."

"Iclyn came up with the idea, she said she wanted to do something for your anniversary." Juvia was a bit shocked by that, she wasn't expecting any of her children to remember, let alone her youngest one.

"Thanks for that princess." They all turned to see Gray walking into the the room. Immediately, Iclyn ran towards her dad, who picked her up with ease, but pretended not to. "Okay, you're getting too big for that." Iclyn ignored him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Juvia couldn't help but smile at the scene. Physically speaking, Iclyn looked a lot like Gray, but part of her personality came from her, she's just more confident and friendlier than Juvia ever was, but like her, she was attached to Gray.

"Silver and Ur helped!" Iclyn didn't want to take the credit when her brother were the ones who pretty much did everything.

"In that case, let's eat." Gray sat Iclyn back in her seat and sat down at his usual spot.

All of them were enjoying their breakfast, and Gray had to hand to his kids, they made some good breakfast. Not only that, but it's been a long time since they've had so much fun over breakfast. Actually, since him and Juvia were busy helping Laxus organize the S-class exam, they haven't had much family time together, so he was happy they were able to do this.

If someone had asked 16 year old Gray what he thought his future would be like, he would answer by saying he thought he would be dead before 30. After losing his family, he held no hopes at finding a new one. Sure, the guys at Fairy Tail had become his family, but he never thought he would have a wife, let alone children. After all, he didn't think he had what it took to be a "family man." Then Juvia came and life flipped on its head. Little by little, Juvia taught him what it felt loving someone unconditionally, wanting to be there for that person, no matter the circumstances, and more importantly, she taught him what a family could be like. Not only did she agree to become his wife, but she gave him three wonderful children whom he loved with every bit of his heart. He didn't know what the figure had in store for them, but as long as he had them by his side, he could face anything.

Juvia's thoughts were not that different from Gray's. Never in a million years did she imagine her life would turn out like this. She had mentally prepared to spend the rest of her life alone, thinking she would never find someone who could love her. She never thought she could find a family, and she found both those things in Gray. He taught her not only to believe in herself, but to have confidence in herself and to not be so herself. He showed Juvia what beling love was all about, and showed her just how wonderful life could be. He was there for her, no matter the circumstances, and lift her up whenever she felt. He gave her a home, a family, and a heart full of love. She couldn't possibly ask for anything better. Sure, they had their ups and down, but it was never something they couldn't work on.

Neither one of them knew what the future held, but as long as they had each other, they could tackle anything. Fifteen years and counting.


End file.
